


La Vie en Rose

by Shaderose



Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: And Peter is a contestant, Bisexual Harley Keener, Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Day 13, Febufluff, First Impressions, First Impressions Rose, Fluff, Good first impressions, Happily Ever After, Harley is the The Bachelor, I love how thats not even a real tag LMAO, Love at First Sight, M/M, Roses, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, bouquet of roses, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Parkner, but with the Bachelor, because I said so--Day thirteen of Febufluff: "Bouquet of Roses"
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618495
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Why does this exist? I'm thinking of all the cuter, better things I could've written with this prompt. And yet, here we are.
> 
> I haven't even watched the batchelor in years. I dont know why I wrote this. At least its creative?? 😂
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyways lmao
> 
> EDIT: I COULDVE WROTE A FLOWER SHOP AU AHHH IM SO MAD I might give an extra fic today if I have time because I NEED THAT IN MY LIFE NOW AH

Harley doesnt know why he decided to do this stupid show. He huffs in annoyance as his appointed hair stylist starts playing with his hair _again_ , like the first twenty times she had done it wasn't good enough, trying not to duck away from her hands. Because that would be considered rude, seeing as he chose to be here.

On set. Surrounded by cameras. On the _Batchelor_ , of all shows. Really, why couldn't he have signed up for Survivor, or Big Brother, or something? Why did he have to choose the one where he had to dress up, and put on an act? Why did he have to choose the show about _love_?

Because he's a hopeless romantic who's been alone for way too long and is started to become extremely desperate? Because he just wants to find the one for him without going through another thousand assholes and heartbreaks? Because he's just trying so hard for people who don't even want him?

His face scrunches up as he glares at the bouquet of roses placed beside him, something he's supposed to give to someone who makes the best first impression or something, ignoring the team around him as they pick at his clothing just it's _just right_ , perfect for the cameras, perfect for his suitors, who are going to be walking through those doors right in front of him in about 2 minutes and give him plastic smile, fake personalities just as he is going to give to them. Because they dont want the _real_ Harley, the nerdy, clumsy guy who stumbles over his words and rambles about the things that he likes, who's normally an introvert and adores his days staying indoors with a good book and a movie, _oh no no no_. These people, they want the _image_ of Harley Keener, the rich, strong, tall, _perfect_ man who could do no wrong, and who is always romantic, always outgoing, always _on._

God, why is he doing this? Why did he decide to do this? He's never going to find anyone _real_ on here, and he's just going to get his heartbroken again, and make a fool of himself, this time it'll just be on live television for everyone in the world to see-

The producers start to count down, and the red light starts to flicker on the cameras, so Harley's plasters on a big, _handsome_ smile, even if he has a sinking feeling in his stomach.

The first person out is a nice woman named Macy. She's pretty, kind and soft spoken, but her smile doesnt reach her eyes, and those very same eyes flicker over Harleys body way too many times as they talk, that when she finally walks away, Barley feels a little frazzled. A little _objectified._ He feels like he should get used to that.

After that, there's a man named Bryan and another woman named Suzie. They were both nice people, and both easy on the eyes, but still, there wasn't a connection to either of them, they weren't what Harley was looking for. He didnt know _what_ he was looking for, really, but it wasn't them. At least, Harley _didnt_ know, until another man steps out after Suzie steps away.

Harley looks up, planning to plant another painful grin on to his face until he freezes, his heart stopping in his chest. _Woah._ His chestnut hair is slicked back, with one stray curl falling into his chocolate brown bambi looking eyes, wide and full of glee and a trace of hope, a wide smile on his face pushing up his thinner lips and lightly freckled cheeks, shining with the faintest hint of makeup. His jaw is so chiseled, and his shoulders are broad, and holy moley Harley cant breathe. He feels weak in the knees, staring at what has to be a Greek God, ethereal in his beauty, and completely missing whatever he just said.

Harley blinks down at him (he's shorter than Harley by a few inches, just his Harley likes it, _god_ is he _perfect?_ ), knowing hes gaping at the man who's now staring back at him with a flicker of amusement in his eye, like he knew Harley didnt hear a word he just said. "Uh, I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Peter's grin widens, like he confirms his suspicions, and holds out his hand again. "I _said,_ " he emphases teasingly, his gorgeous, twinkling eyes full of mirth. "my name is Peter Parker. Nice to meet you."

Harley shakes himself out of his stupor, and shakes the man's hand firmly, confidently. "Harley Keener."

The twinkle in Peter's eye grows. "I know."

 _'Of course he would know,_ _you're_ _the_ _batchelor, dipshit.'_ Harley berates himself, wincing a little externally, taking a deep breath and smiling sheepishly, trying to pull himself back together. "Sorry. I'm not normally like this, uh." _'Dont start rambling, dont start rambling,'_ "What are some things I should know about you?" Harley flinches again at the terrible wording of the phrase he was told to say, but Peter just laughs lightly, apparently taking it all in stride.

"Well," his voice is so soft and silky, and Harley is _gone_ for him, oh no, this is so bad- "I'm 23," _'so we're the same age,_ _that's_ _good, cross that off the list,'_ "I have a bachelor of Biochemistry at MIT, and going for my Masters soon." _'smart, intelligence is sexy, another checkmark there,',_ "I'm a dog person, but I love all kinds of animals," _'_ _I've_ _always wanted a dog, check'_ , "and I love going out, but I also enjoy indoor time, just relaxing and doing nothing." _'Check, check, and check, perfect, he's actually perfect,_ _I_ _don't understand, what the heck-'_

"What about you?" Peter breaks through his box, still grinning that stunning, toothy grin of his, and normally, Harley would lie, say hes an outgoing guy that loves to go out on the town, say that he loves to go out on dates and go out to parties, anything to sweep them off their feet. But he doesnt _want_ to do that with Peter, doesnt feel like he _has_ to with Peter, so he blurts out the truth before he can think.

"Pretty much everything you said." He chuckles awkwardly, partially dropping his act as he rubs at the back of his neck. "I'm also 23, got a bachelor's in Engineering, work full time, I love animals too, and always wanted to have a dog." Peter's grin softens, turning into a warm smile as he listens that has Harley's heart warbling, making him relax even more. "I _love_ movie days, and am pretty much a really big nerd."

Peter brights at that. "Me too! What's your favorite movie?"

Harley ponders on that for a second, while simultaneously wondering how he's gotten this lucky, _'this stupid show is_ _actually_ _working?'_ "Probably Indiana Jones, though Star Wars comes in a close second."

"Dude, I love Star Wars! Oh," Peter looks cheeky, his eyes wide and shining with excitement. "Harrison Ford fan?"

Harley can't help but to smile back, Peter's radiating positive energy infectious. "You bet. One of the best actors of our time. Who's your favorite character??"

They keep talking for a while, longer than he normally gets with the contestants, before the crew is ushering Peter away, needing to make time for the others in their busy schedule, and Harley looks over his shoulder, staring after him with warmth unfurling in his chest.

Later that night, everyone gathers together in a large room, cameras still surrounding them, for the Rose Ceremony. Instead of being nervous, uncomfortable and bitter like he was earlier, Harley is stood with his back straight and his head held up high, holding onto the bouquet of roses tightly, knowing exactly who he's going to give them to. Even as Harley meet more and more people, there was only one person that stuck into his mind like glue, filling his almost every thought.

Chris Harrison explains what will happen in the rose ceremony, how it works to the audience, before the cameras pan on to him, expectant and waiting.

Harley takes a deep breath, knowing hes probably going to get some shit for this, but deciding he doesnt really care all that much. "You are all amazing, wonderful people who made good impressions on me. But there was only one person that made me feel relaxed, like I could be myself, and that stuck in my mind for the rest of the night. So, Peter Parker, I give you the First Impressions Rose."

Peter's face lights up as he makes his way to the front, ignore the grumbled or disgusted looks coming from the other contestants, his eyes full of shock, like he didnt expect to get it, and so much gratitude it practically knocks Harley off his feet. Peter gently takes the flowers with a small, quiet "Thank you," his gaze giving away every emotion that his words can't.

"Of course," Harley murmurs back, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before he turns away again, grinning as he sees the crew start to panic from behind the cameras. Peter flushes so prettily, giving him one last, soft, beautiful smile before turning and walking back to his spot, joy radiating off of him in waves.

Harley just watches him gently, his entire face soft, before he wipes the expression away and goes back to the regularly scheduled program, getting ready to pass out the other roses. But even as he does, he feels Peter's gaze on him, following his every movement, and feels giddy, hopeful, finally feeling like something good is going to come out of this.

Harley doesn't know it yet, but he ends up proposing to Peter in the finale. They get married a few months later, and go on to become the longest lasting couples in the show's history. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :D


End file.
